inertia
by winter lodge
Summary: Tenang saja, Suga tidak akan kemana-mana. [#IHFE2016]


**inertia**

 **haikyuu © haruichi furudate.** no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. fic ini adalah entri #IHFE2016 yang didedikasikan untuk **Lovely Orihime** -san, semoga suka dengan ficnya ya! :")

.

.

.

Seumur hidup belum pernah Daichi merasa begitu tertarik pada sebutir permen yang dikerubungi semut. Awalnya cukup sederhana: Daichi melihat ada sebuah permen berwarna ungu yang tergeletak di lantai Sakanoshita Shop. Mungkin milik seorang anak yang kelewat ceroboh sehingga menjatuhkan salah satu permennya, atau anak sekolahan yang tak sadar sebutir permen melipir dan jatuh dari bungkusannya. Ketika Daichi datang, permen itu masih sepi dan sendiri, namun tak lama kemudian muncul semut-semut hitam yang mengerubungi permen tersebut. Saking banyaknya semut yang datang, sampai-sampai warna ungunya tertutup oleh hitamnya para semut. Mungkin jika Daichi datang lima atau sepuluh detik lebih lama, ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa warna asli dari permen tersebut.

Tentu saja, Daichi tidak memutuskan untuk memandangi permen itu begitu saja tanpa alasan apapun—ketidaksadaran manusia tidak bekerja seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lihat di balik fenomena, bahkan fenomena kecil seperti ini, fenomena kecil yang membuatnya berpikir dan mengaitkan maknanya dengan kehidupan sehari-hari. Daichi mendongak, memandang ke arah kumpulan orang-orang berjaket hitam seperti dirinya sendiri, berkumpul di dekat rak kaca berisi bakpau hangat dengan seseorang menjadi pusat dari kerumunan itu. Suga, dengan wajah cerah, sedang mendengarkan dengan seksama permintaan-permintaan dari anggota timnya. Kageyama minta bakpau yang paling besar, begitu juga Hinata, sementara Tsukishima minta bakpau yang tidak terlalu panas juga tidak terlalu dingin. Daichi mencelos sendiri mendengar permintaan-permintaan barusan. Suga memang keajaiban. Jika yang ada di posisinya saat itu adalah Daichi, ia akan segera menutup telinga dan memasang wajah masam karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berisik dan penuh permintaan.

Di tengah keributan dan berbagai pengandaian, Daichi membutuhkan satu detik untuk tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

 **[ sebelumnya ]**

"Suga, a—"

Kalimat itu tidak pernah sampai pada akhir. Daichi menelan kembali sisa kalimatnya ketika ia menoleh, kemudian melihat betapa Suga sangat sibuk berbicara dengan Kageyama. Ekspresinya antusias dan cerah, gerakan tubuhnya lebar-lebar. Tangannya seolah melayang-layang di udara. Kageyama, lawan bicaranya, memperhatikan dengan fokus seratus persen, seolah ucapan-ucapan dan gerakan Suga adalah hal yang paling penting sedunia. Mungkin sedang membicarakan strategi-strategi pengoperan bola yang penting untuk diketahui Kageyama, atau membahas bagaimana performa Kageyama saat latihan tadi dan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa meningkatkan hal itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Yamaguchi ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka, dan Daichi dapat mendengar dengan jelas protes Kageyama karena ia _"bicara dengan Sugawara-san duluan."_ Yamaguchi, seperti biasanya, hanya bisa mengalah dan mundur, menunggu sampai pembicaraan Suga dan Kageyama selesai. Suga memberikan gestur _"maaf, tunggu sebentar, ya"_ dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah pada Yamaguchi.

Daichi terpaku sejenak, masa lalu berkelebat bebas dalam pikirannya.

 _Padahal kalau dulu, Suga—_

"Sawamura-kun?" Suara halus Shimizu membuyarkan pikiran Daichi. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah-ah, ya." Daichi menggumam setelah mengembalikan lagi konsentrasinya. "Begini, aku ingin mendiskusikan soal jadwal penggunaan ruang olahraga …."

.

.

.

 **[ sebelumnya ]**

Sejak bel istirahat berdering, Suga seolah lenyap dari ruangan kelas. Daichi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencari-cari, dan akhirnya menyerah ketika ia tidak menemukan satupun kepala abu-abu di dalam kelas. Ia membuka bungkusan rotinya dalam diam, rotinya sedikit menyedihkan. Hanya _butter roll_ yang meskipun sedikit gemuk, mungkin tidak akan begitu mengenyangkan. Daichi sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak beli roti yang lebih besar atau bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri.

"Lho, Daichi hari ini hanya makan roti?"

Daichi mendongak mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Suga berdiri di dekatnya—padahal ia tidak ada di kelas sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu—dengan (tampaknya) mulut yang lupa dilap setelah memakan makanan dengan saus. Tangannya membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi kotak bekal yang mungkin sudah kosong.

"Uhm, yah," jawab Daichi dengan mulut penuh, kemudian menambahkan dengan penjelasan setelah makanan di mulutnya sudah ditelan. "Ibuku bangun kesiangan pagi ini, jadi tak sempat menyiapkan bekal. Kau sendiri tadi habis dari mana?"

 _Ups_. Daichi menyadari pertanyaan barusan terdengar begitu menuntut. Suga tertawa kecil, tampaknya ia merasa tidak terlalu ditekan oleh pertanyaan Daichi barusan.

"Tadi pagi Hinata mengajakku makan siang bersama, jadi tadi aku langsung ke kelasnya. Ia minta banyak saran soal bagaimana berkoordinasi dengan Kageyama," jelas Suga dengan lugas. "Terus tadi Yamaguchi juga bergabung, jadi pembicaraannya cukup lama."

Daichi hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Suga tidak memberikan penjelasan yang lebih jauh lagi. Dengan rasa kosong yang tiba-tiba tercipta di hatinya, Daichi membiarkan Suga berlalu.

.

.

.

 **[ sebelumnya ]**

"Sugawara-san! Operanku barusan bagus kan, bagus kan?"

"Mmmm, mmm. Iya, bagus sekali! Kau berkembang sangat pesat, Kageyama! Kerja bagus!"

"Suga-san, Suga-san, tadi aku menyervis bolanya dengan baik, kan?"

"Ya, ya, bagus sekali, terus latihan sampai jadi makin bagus, ya!"

"Suga-san! Suga-san—"

—dan _Suga-san_ lainnya masih akan terdengar menggema di dalam gym sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Daichi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggerung, sedikit terusik, sambil memantul-mantulkan bola ke atas lantai, tak peduli bahwa bola voli tidak seharusnya dimainkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **[ sebelumnya ]**

Sebenarnya Daichi tidak bermaksud menguping, namun pembicaraan Hinata dan Kageyama terlalu keras untuk ia abaikan.

Apalagi topik pembicaraan mereka saat itu termasuk topik yang cukup menarik bagi Daichi.

"Sugawara-san memang benar-benar baik, ya! Pantas saja ia termasuk senior yang sangat disukai!" seru Hinata. "Kau, belajar dari Sugawara-san, dong! Tidak akan ada yang mau bekerja denganmu kalau mukamu seram begitu!"

"Mukaku memang begini dari lahir, pendek!"

 _Suga memang baik pada semua orang,_ pikir Daichi _. Pantas saja orang-orang betah dekat-dekat dengannya._

 _Ck …._

Daichi tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari betapa ia merasa begitu terusik. _Tanya kenapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[ dulu ]**

Suga menempel dirinya seperti amplop pada perangko. Walaupun sebenarnya, Daichi lebih menganggap Suga sebagai lem yang menempelkan dirinya dan Asahi. Di antara anak-anak kelas dua lainnya, mereka bertiga adalah kelompok yang Kapten bilang sebagai tim yang paling kompak. Makanya, mereka menaruh banyak sekali harapan pada ketiga orang itu sebagai tumpuan dari klub voli Karasuno tahun depan.

Suatu hari, Suga bicara pada Daichi soal kemungkinan besar junior yang akan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Menurutmu junior kita nanti, akan seperti apa, Daichi?" tanya Suga dengan antusias. "Aku pikir, kita akan dapat junior yang pekerja keras, dan … oh, aku juga mengharapkan punya junior yang tenang dan pintar membaca situasi!"

"Hm, aku juga berharap punya junior seperti itu. Tapi …" Daichi menggaruk tengkuknya. Ada banyak hal yang berkeliaran di pikirannya saat itu, terutama keraguan. Keraguan untuk berharap. Keengganan untuk berharap terlalu tinggi—karena terkadang realita bekerja dengan cara yang tidak pernah kita duga. "Apa yang akan terjadi apabila junior yang kita dapatkan tak seperti yang kita harapkan?"

Suga mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Daichi?" tanya Suga lugu. "Kau pasti bisa membimbing mereka menjadi anggota klub yang kita harapkan. Aku tahu itu. Aku memilihmu menjadi kapten bukan tanpa alasan, lho."

Sesungguhnya hanya itulah yang perlu Daichi dengar untuk membuat segala keraguannya sirna.

.

.

.

 **[ dulu ]**

"Hei, Daichi, mau makan bersama?"

Bahkan Daichi tidak perlu menjawab untuk membuat Suga menarik bangku kosong di sebelahnya untuk kemudian duduk di sebelah Daichi. Makan bekal bersama sudah merupakan kebiasaan mereka sejak awal tahun ajaran baru, di mana mereka berdua ditempatkan di satu kelas yang sama. Keduanya membuka kotak bekal dalam waktu yang bersamaan, kemudian saling membandingkan bekal milik masing-masing. Suga menambahkan sepotong telur goring pada kotak bekal Daichi, dengan alasan Daichi butuh tambahan kalori.

"Terima kasih, Suga," gumam Daichi, disambut dengan senyum hangat yang menentramkan.

.

.

.

 **[ sekarang ]**

"Hei, Daichi, kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih?"

Satu tepukan di bahu dan sebaris kalimat tersebut adalah hal yang tidak Daichi duga akan didapatkannya dari Suga hari ini. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati wajah Suga yang tampak cemas. Jarang-jarang Daichi melihat ekspresi semacam itu menghiasi wajah Suga. Daichi menghela napas, mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan para anggota tim voli Karasuno lain yang masih asyik dengan bakpau masing-masing tertinggal sekitar dua meter di belakang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," elak Daichi. Ia berpikir perasaan terusik ini bukanlah hal yang bisa ia akui dengan mudah pada Suga. Biarkan saja ia simpan hal ini sebagai rahasia.

Hanya saja, Suga tidak percaya bahwa Daichi benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Ia memicingkan mata, memperhatikan Daichi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Bohong."

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Kau sedang benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu, Daichi. Katakan padaku, apa kau takut berpisah denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Daichi terbatuk.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Suga meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sambil menatap Daichi dengan serius. "Aku sadar kok, kalau akhir-akhir ini aku jadi jarang bicara atau menghabiskan waktu denganmu karena harus mengurus teman-teman yang lain. Jadi kupikir, Daichi merasa terganggu karena itu, kau takut lama kelamaan aku akan menjauh darimu. Benar?"

Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada gunanya mengelak ataupun berbohong. Suga bisa tahu tanpa harus memaksa Daichi berbicara. Daichi menghela napas sejenak, kemudian memalingkan muka, tidak berani beradu mata dengan Suga.

"Ng," gumamnya tak jelas. "Kupikir seperti itu."

"Yay, aku benar," tanggap Suga datar.

"… Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku 'kan cenayang."

Daichi mengeluh. "Suga …."

Mendengar keluhan Daichi, Suga tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya menggeleng keras-keras. "Nah, nah, bercanda. Ayolah Daichi, kaupikir aku tidak kenal dirimu? Kita sudah kenal lama, lho. Bukan hanya seminggu atau dua minggu."

"Begitu," Daichi kembali bergumam tak jelas. "Jadi kau sadar."

"Kau mau mengeluh karena aku tetap tidak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu padahal aku _sadar_?"

 _Dasar Suga, pandai sekali membaca orang_. Daichi tidak akan mengakui bahwa itu benar. Ia tetap terdiam, langkah-langkahnya cepat dan Suga mengikuti langkahnya di samping.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, oke?"

"… Bukan salahmu."

"Lalu kalau bukan salahku, salah siapa?"

"… Salahku, mungkin?" Ujung sepatu Daichi menyentuh sebutir kerikil yang kemudian ditendangnya pelan. "Salahku karena terlalu perasa. Padahal kau punya kepentingan lain dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu, aku tidak punya hak untuk ... menjadi kesal hanya karena melihatmu menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain?"

Kembali Suga tertawa pelan.

"Tapi aku senang kalau kau cemburu begini, Daichi." Satu tepukan lain mendarat di punggung Daichi, dan itu terasa sedikit sakit. Daichi meringis, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa Suga dianugerahi tangan yang begitu enteng. "Karena dengan begitu artinya kau benar-benar peduli padaku kan, hm?"

Senyum yang muncul di wajah Suga saat itu bukan senyum yang biasa. Lebih lebar, lebih licik, lebih mirip dengan seringai jahil.

"Kau ini … jangan buat aku kena serangan jantung di usia semuda ini, dong," ujar Daichi terbata-bata sambil memalingkan wajah dan mendaratkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Suga. Rambut abu-abu itu diacaknya dengan lembut. "Aku masih mau hidup lama."

Gelak tawa kembali meluncur dari mulut Suga.

"Tenang saja, Daichi. Aku masih di sini, kok."

.

.

.

 **[ esok dan seterusnya ]**

Daichi masih tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk cemburu.

Toh Suga tidak akan kemana-mana.

.

.

.

 **[ selesai ]**

 **a/n:** saya insecure banget sama karakterisasi daichi di sini tolong saya orz T_T

oh ya, format fic ini mengadopsi fic **_not where it starts, but where it ends_ ** dari **highboys** , di fandom kimi to boku. (iya fic itu impactnya gede banget buat saya orz mb highboys panutanqu)


End file.
